


Twist

by Fossore



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fossore/pseuds/Fossore
Summary: Intangible losses are a funny thing





	Twist

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking how little the fics I’d read explored Magnus’s identity as an immigrant and the peculiar kinds loss leaving places engenders and this drabble resulted

Homesickness was a rare emotion for Magnus, and homesickness for the place of his birth even more so. Sometimes though, the humidity and temperature of the air, a passing scent on the breeze, or an evocative turn of phrase will twist through him and uncover memories so deeply buried they are largely feelings and he’s struck with a piercing want for the home he grew up in. 

He tried to go back once (that’s a lie, he’d tried more than that). But it was wrong and missing the indescribable things he’d come for: even portals cannot bring back the past.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows of fics that explore the complex feelings of immigration, colonization, and diaspora I would love to read them! It’s entirely possible that my tendency to just read through malec fics has made me miss that kind of character study.


End file.
